The popularity and demand for full and parital electrically-driven vehicles has increased due to their reduced negative impact on the environment. However, electrically driven vehicles have a limited travel range due to the size and capacity of a vehicle battery. Thus, there is a need and demand to overcome the travel range limitations of electrically driven vehicles due to battery size limitations.